My Fairly Odd OC
by Rosezelene Ersa
Summary: This- is a story- about a girl. Here's the catch. She's blunt, rude, crude, and overall disrespectful. She also happens to be Crocker's 11 year old niece. Still not interested? Go ahead and read. After the third chapter you'll be hooked. *evil smirk*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow, this place is a dump. Ms. Jenny, are you sure my uncle lives here?" It really was a dump, not just an excuse. The place was boarded up and the roof sagged dangerously like it was about to fall over.

"Yes, Loner. Your uncle and grandmother live here, so be respectful. Maybe you can offer to do home repair to get on their good sides."

"Pfft, yeah right. Since when have I ever been on anyone's good side?" Jenny rolled her eyes at me and shut off the van, the midday heat suddenly rolling in in waves.

"Come on, Missy. Let's go meet your family so I can get back to my nice, cool, and refreshing air conditioning."

I sighed, unplugged my seat belt and hopped out onto the driveway.

"You know, the sign that said "Dimmsdale: the Nicest town on earth" might have been exaggerating if the rest of the town is like this place." I stated as I followed Jenny to the front door.

She laughed as she knocked and took a step back, waiving me in front of her.

"Now, behave yourself and be nice. We don't want you messing this up, right?"

I huffed and leaned back against the wall. "No, YOU don't want me messing this up. I could care less."

She frowned. "Now, Londrina, don't be that way. You know I've done everything I could to keep you safe after your mother died. Now, straighten up, smile, and be happy. This is your new life, your new home."

Before I could make my- probably sarcastic- retort, the door swung open. An old looking skinny dude with flat, black hair and a hunched back looked down at me with a scowl. He was normal looking enough, save for his ears being on his neck instead of his head.

I forced a smile and stuck out my hand. "Hi. I'm Londrina Crocker, but," my aura darkened," if you call me by my first name I'll kill you."

He looked at me, then my hand, then me, and then turned back to the open door behind him.

"Mother! There is a strange child on our doorstep claiming to be a relation!"

I frowned and lowered my hand.

Child?

I'm 11 years old, hardly a child; and I'm not "claiming" anything, his sister was my mother, and she died, so I came here.

I took a deep breath, fully prepared to say just that, when a short, white-haired woman burst out from the house and tackled me in a crushing hug.

"Oh, Londrina! Let me look at you- Oh, you look just like you're mother! Oh you poor dear, please come inside. Denzel, stop standing there with your mouth open, you'll start catching flies."

And with that she pulled me into the house and slammed the door on Ms. Jenny- and my chance at a normal life- forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK****, so this is the Second Chapter of "My Fairly Odd OC". great title, huh? I'm very proud of it :3 **

**my chapters will vary in length and some things will be different from the actual time line of the show, but for the most part i'll do my best to make it authentic. so, without further stalling, here's chapter two!**

Chapter 2

"MOTHER! What is the meaning of this?! I don't have a sister, or a niece!" My uncle- is he really?- yelled loudly as Ms. Jenny drove away.

"Well, you certainly don't have a sister anymore." I muttered tactlessly, arms crossed over my chest. Apparently Momma' Crocker hadn't told her son he had a sister. She'd also neglected to tell him I'd be living with them from now on, go figure.

My eyebrow twitched.

She seems nice, but I guess she's just really dense as to what is acceptable in society. It's not the first time someone in a parental position was so naive… oops. It seems I accidentally tuned out for a moment there.

"… Denzel, it's your responsibility to take care of Londrina now; that includes enrolling her in your elementary school. She's in fifth grade, fifth! Oh, she'll be in your class, there's no better way for Uncle/Niece bonding!"

"I'm not bonding with that Psycho. He's been in the corner spazzing out about fairies for the past ten minutes!"

"Only ten? What an improvement!"

I gaped in mortification. What sort of crackpot family have I gotten myself into?!

"Now- Loner, was it? - come along and I'll show you your room."

I sighed and moved to follow her. Suddenly the crooked face of my uncle loomed over me, and I jerked backwards.  
>"So, tell me child, do you have-"<br>I gulped. This does not bode well.  
>"FaiRY goD PaREntS? FaiRY gOD PaReNTs? FAirY gOD pARenTS?!"<br>I blinked, moved around him slowly without answering, and took off running after my grandmother. Note to self: stay away from cray-cray insane uncle.  
>As I padded soundlessly behind the short, bespectacled woman I began to notice more depressing things about the house. Much of the furniture had been replaced with empty cardboard boxes and the drywall was bare and crumbling; it appeared as though we were well beneath the poverty line. 'Well,' I mused, 'uncle Denzel IS a teacher...'<br>Finally we came to a stop in front of a simple wooden door. It was only a few inches thick and seemed to be cheaply made; it didn't even have a door knob, just a circle cut into the wood. I sighed as she nudged it open with her foot and stepped inside. From what I could see the room was small and rectangular, with a twin sized wrought-iron bed shoved in the furthest left hand corner and a clunky chest of drawers nestled next to it. There was a chair and a small bookshelf in the bottom left corner, while the door I was standing in took up the entire right side. The only decoration in the room was a crudely braided rug and a hand sewn quilt placed on the bed. I walked inside and sat down on the bed, wincing as I felt the springs in the mattress buckle under me. I shrugged off my backpack and tossed it on the floor.  
>"I'm making a casserole for supper, but it'll be about an hour. I'll leave you to get situated till then!" Grandma twittered, and I hummed in response as she closed the door behind her. It was silent for a moment, and then I spoke.<br>"Mauve, you can come out now."  
>A purple kitten with a tiny floating crown crawled out of my backpack and leaped up onto the bed.<br>"Hey, this is pretty nice." He said, sitting down and curling his tail neatly around his paws.  
>"Yeah, it's a far cry from a sleeping bag in the kitchen, that's for sure." I replied, tilting my head. "Why are you a kitten?"<br>He shrugged and started licking his fur.  
>"I dunno, I like cats."<br>"Hmm. Well, be careful. My uncle is a freak and he seems to have a thing for fairies." I commented, patting his head.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. He had like, this weird spazz-attack thing and said "fairy godparents" very loudly, over and over again."  
>"You're right, he IS a freak. Don't worry, Loner, I'll be careful." He promised, nuzzling my hand with his fuzzy purple head.<br>"You better be!"  
>"I will! Hey, I know. First order of business- a better mattress! Ooh, and a TV! You'll definitely need curtains for that window..."<br>I smiled and let him keep talking. There's no harm in letting my godfather pamper me a little, if anything it'll be good for me. I'm not gonna lie though; the fact that my uncle knows of fairy god parents and seems crazy does not sit well with me. I may be 11, but I am far from stupid. I'm gonna be keeping my guard up around him from now on.  
>"So?" Said Mauve. "Just say the words..."<br>"Okay." I gave in, smiling. "I wish..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright****, thanks to the two people that reviewed. **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, questions, comments, suggestions go in the review box. **

**Thanks!**

**-R.E**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with my back to the wall, facing the daylight as it began to filter through my dusty window. Sometime last night Mauve had made the switch to a stuffed animal kitty and was curled up by my side, sleeping peacefully. I smiled at his contented expression and yawned quietly. I'd slept pretty well because of the luxury I was able to have because of my fairy godfather- My bed now had the highest tech memory foam mattress he could poof up, and the sheets under the old quilt were softer than silk. The rug was now thirty years younger and stain free, while the previously unadorned walls had pretty blue wallpaper tacked on them. In all, it was a much homier environment, but it hadn't changed so much as to arouse suspicion. After dinner, (which had been served on-big surprise- a cardboard box and cracked china), I'd dumped all my belongings into the bottom drawer of the dresser and collapsed into bed. Now my empty backpack was on top of the dresser and a set of clean clothes were draped over the back of my chair. I carefully maneuvered my way around Mauve and out of bed, sat my feet on the ground and shuffled over to them. A maroon tank top and big, knee length khaki shorts were soon hanging off my small frame, as well as a bright purple hoodie which I tied around my waist. I tugged the dresser drawer open and fished out my hair brush, then yanked it through my tangles and attempted to tame my wild black hair. In the end I gave up and consented to snap it into a ponytail just to get it out of the way. I paused when there was a knock at my door.  
>"Come in!"<br>Grandma walked in, cheerfully pulling Uncle Denzel by the ear.  
>"Good morning, Loner! Are you ready for school?"<br>"What?!"  
>"Why, school, of course. You didn't think I'd let you play hooky, now did you?"<br>"But I just got here! I don't even know what school you're sending me to!" I said indignantly, wincing as she shoved a boatload of school supplies in my arms.  
>"Well, that's why Denzel is taking you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to my morning aerobics class. Ta-ta, Loner! Have a nice day, Denzel!"<br>And then she was gone, leaving my ornery old uncle hunching over my doorway. He was muttering about her angrily under his breath, glaring out my window at her little clunker of a car as it pulled out of the driveway.  
>"MOTHER! Don't leave me with the child!" He shouted in a last ditch effort to save himself. "No offense dude, but she's already gone." I said, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.<br>"Hmm. So she is. Very well then, grab your JUNK and follow me, urchin."  
>I raised my eyebrow at that, but consented to stuff the supplies she'd handed me into my otherwise empty backpack.<br>"Alright, but don't expect me to follow your orders all the time, old man." I said crossly, nonchalantly stepping on his foot as I walked into the hall. Yes, I'm aware that was rather rude. And yes, I don't care. If you respect me, I respect you. If he can't be bothered to act decently around an eleven year old, he's not worth even a grain of salt in my eyes.  
>"Useless dolt." I muttered, stepping out the front door and breathing in the fresh air. The only vehicle left on the uneven driveway was a nondescript white van, rightly labeled "unsuspecting" in large blocky lettering on the side. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger.<br>"Yup. My normal life- down the drain and gone for good."

* * *

><p>The ride to school was silent as silent could be. Uncle Denzel gripped the wheel with drained white knuckles and had his eyes locked unwaveringly on the road. I was thankful for the quiet in that moment, deciding that I really should reserve my energy for later and not waste it on my growing contempt for the man. He- quite literally- kicked me out of the van as soon as we reached school property.<p>

"Ouch! You crotchety old man!" I yelled, shaking my fist and staggering to my feet. A few kids on the playground turned to look at me, but otherwise my outburst was ignored. I huffed and dusted off the seat of my pants, bits of dirt and grass falling to the ground at my touch. "Stupid pyscho geezer..." I muttered.  
>Once I had recovered enough I began to make my way onto the playground. "Oh great, cliques..."<br>A group of people- obviously the populars- were sitting under a large tree. The section they were in was roped off with velvet and a large burly dude was positioned by the entrance. Across from the populars was a low picnic table where the nerds sat, talking about math and other school subjects I had no interest in. There were band geeks, freaks, Goths, book worms, even wanna be popular's- basicly every single clique under the sun.  
>And now there's me.<br>The loner.  
>Mauve stuck his head out from my backpack, peeking over my shoulder at the diverse crowd.<br>"So Loner, you gonna try and make any new friends this year?"  
>"Pfft, yeah right. I'm called Loner for a reason, you know."<br>"There's always the chance to try something new. How about I poof you up some popularity? Oh, or booksmarts? Or even-"  
>I grabbed his mouth and cut him off, ignoring the scratchy cat tongue now licking my hand.<br>"Just stop, Mauve. I don't want friends like these people, that's why I don't have any. They're all...fake. Especially the populars. I...I want friends that like me for me, friends that'll stick up for me and be…real."  
>He sucked his tongue back in and frowned at me as I removed my hand.<br>"Sometimes it seems like you're much older than 11."  
>I sighed and sat down on an empty swing seat.<br>"I know. I have the curse of maturity."

* * *

><p>As I walked into class my eyes met with those of uncle. He forcibly grabbed my elbow and made me wait until everyone was sitting and the tardy bell had rung.<br>"Now class, I'm sure you've noticed that we have a new student. Her name is -" he glanced at me and thought better of it, "-Loner, and she will be joining us today."  
>I parted my lips to speak, but before I could the door to the classroom came crashing open. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Crocker!" Exclaimed the perpetrator, and my eyes combed over his odd appearance. He was a short boy, about my age or maybe a little younger, wearing a pink hat and matching t-shirt. He had brown hair and big blue eyes, but the thing that stood out about him most were his perfectly symmetrical bucked teeth. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running.<br>"Well, Mr. Turner, as always you get an F, for _Feeling_ like its ok to be late to my class!" my uncle yelled. The boy flinched and his eyes flickered downward. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking to his desk.  
>'He's kinda cute...'<br>I banished the thought as soon as it formed, appalled at its existence. 'Uh uh, no way Loner. Save that for teenage angst years, ok?'  
>With that sorted, I cleared my throat.<br>" As I was going to say, it's nice to meet you all. I look forward to getting to know everyone." I said, even though that would most likely be the extent of me talking to any of them for the rest of the year. My eyes dashed around the room and settled on the only empty seat left; the one smack dab in the middle of the black haired girl I'd immediately dubbed a popular and the short Mr. Turner from before. I refused to let my apprehension show and walked confidently to my new seat, my lofty gaze daring anyone to try and protest my position. The girl shot me a calculating glance, then smiled.  
>'Ok, that's weird.' I thought, mentally putting my guard up.<br>"Hi Loner, I'm Trixie Tang." She said her voice smooth and manipulative. I smiled back graciously and nodded. "Hello, Trixie." I replied, my voice dripping with honey. I knew how to play the game of popularity; it actually came quite easily to me. I just chose not to, because I find the people too shallow. There's something about this Trixie though. She's not as shallow as she's trying to seem, even though she's a marvelous actress.  
>She was silent for the rest of class, but I could feel her eyes on me more than once throughout the day, as well as those of her other populars. They were interested in me. Usually it was because of my seemingly unnatural confidence and tendency to walk like I owned the place; trademark behavior of a popular. A queen bee even, such as I'm starting to see in Trixie. The other populars gravitate towards her, she sets the standards. I should be careful around her; people with that kind of power can be difficult to deal with.<p>

I smiled venomously at that.

Oh well. I'm quite difficult to deal with as well.

* * *

><p>At lunch I made my way back out to the playground, again scanning my surroundings and smiling at what I found. The place was almost deserted. There were a few kids playing on the equipment and a few at the picnic tables eating lunch, but it seemed as if the majority of people eat in the cafeteria, and I like my seclusion. It means I don't have to talk to those populars or avoid that weird kid with the boil. That thing gives me the creeps; I could almost hear it talking when we were learning about geography.<br>...yeah, moving on.  
>I sat at an empty table, drawing out the lunchbox Mauve had poofed up for me. "Thanks kitty." I said, patting his head and setting my backpack on the ground. "No prob, Lonie."<br>"...Please don't call me that."  
>"Kill joy."<br>I ignored him and opened the box, drawing out a sub sandwich and a cookie. Not my favorite, but good enough. One bite into the sub and half a cookie later, my lunch was interrupted.  
>"Hey, do you mind if I hide here? Thanks." Without waiting for my answer the boy dove under my lunch table and disappeared. I calmly set my fork down and swallowed my food.<br>"Who are you hiding from?" I asked nonchalantly, pretending to look around the playground in boredom.  
>"Francis- the bully."<br>"Ah. Someone I should stay away from?"  
>"Definitely." He agreed, and I went back to my lunch. A few moments later a huge kid with an unhealthy grey skin tone came trudging up to my table.<br>"Hey, you seen a kid about this tall in a stupid pink hat?" He asked in an unusually low voice for a fifth grader.  
>"No, I haven't. I did see a blur of pink heading into the cafeteria, though."<br>He smiled and it showed an ugly mouth of cavities and plaque.  
>"Sounds like him. Thanks girlie." Then he took off towards the caf. and left me to myself. "You're Turner, right? From class this morning?" I asked returning to my cookie.<br>"Um, yeah. Timmy Turner. You are..?"  
>"Loner. That crazy old guy that gave you an F? Yeah, he's my uncle."<br>" Ouch." He said, emerging out from under the table and sitting across from me.  
>"You're telling me?"<br>We sat in silence for a moment and I allowed myself to look at him. He was roughed up, that much was evident. He had purple bags under his eyes and grass stains on his clothes.  
>"Bad day?" I asked, forgetting that I hadn't planned to talk to anyone that day.<br>"You could say that." He sighed, and I could see he wasn't having a bad day. He was having an EXTREMELY bad day.  
>"Do you...want to talk about it..?" I offered awkwardly.<br>He gave me an agitated look that was clearly not aimed at me and launched into a rant.  
>"My parents were gone all night so my evil babysitter came. I only got an hour of sleep, and she took it into her mind to take a chainsaw to my alarm clock so I was late for school and I had to run here. Then Mr. Crocker gave me an F for being late and called me out in front of the class which brought me into Frances' line of sight, and he's been chasing me since this morning!"<br>I blinked slowly and studied him again. This kid is incredibly versatile if this kinda stuff happens to him all the time. Then I stopped. Wait a second, my life is awful.  
>"Really? Imagine this," I started, with little pity in my heart. "You just got home from school where you've been ignored all day. Your mother, as always, is nowhere to be found. She's most likely out partying and wasting what little money you make to pay the bills by mowing lawns and babysitting. You're only 10, but you know she's irresponsible and a bad parent, even though she tries to be good. You wait all night, but she never comes home. A day later at school which you took yourself to, there's a policeman that comes in to find you. You mother, the only person you've ever known in your family, is dead. You're being sent to live with your grandmother and uncle that you've never met in your life. Your caseworker, Ms. Jenny, takes you there a few days later only for you to find that your grandmother never even mentioned yours or your mother's existence to her son, who turns out to be a complete loon bent on exposing the existence of fairies. The house you now live in is disgusting; it leaks, has cardboard furniture, and is breaking in places that you've never known a house could break in. You spend one night in the house and are sent to a new school the next morning, where you don't fit in with any cliques because your name is Loner."<br>I ended my tirade and looked down at my lunch.  
>"I didn't tell you that to make you pity me. Count your blessings, Timmy Turner, 'cuz there's always someone out there who's worse off than you."<br>He stayed quiet, looking at me with a weird expression.

Timmy didn't talk to me the rest of that day.

* * *

><p>I threw the ball against the door to the garage, catching it as it rebounded and tossing it again.<br>"You know, a lot of your misery you set upon yourself. Why'd you go and tell a complete stranger about your life and expect him not to be scared off?" Mauve said as he sat next to me on the concrete with his tail curled around his feet.  
>"I don't know, Mauve. It's not like I wanted to freak him out, I just wanted to make him feel better."<br>"...And how'd that work out for ya?"  
>I decided to keep my mouth shut and continued to play with the made a big, ringing noise every time it bounced off the house, and the sound made me feel a little better so I kept on throwing it. Uncle had driven me home at the end of the day and I'd not spared even a second to fight with him, my idiocy clouding my mind. I <em>NEVER<em> talk about myself to anyone but my godfather, so how on earth did Timmy Turner tear down my common sense without even trying?! I'm supposed to be the difficult one! The ball came back and hit me in the head. I groaned and grabbed the injury, rolling away from my spot on the driveway and leaving the ball on the ground.

"Alright, I'm gonna go do something to get my mind off this. Mauve, let's go walk around or something."  
>"All right. Better tell your grand-ma-ma."<br>I strode to the front door and propped it open with my foot.  
>"Hey grandma, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."<br>"All right Loner! Have a good time, sweetie!" She replied, and I let the door swing closed.  
>"All right, let's start walking."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd ya think? <strong>

**For future reference, this story is not exactly going to follow the actual episodes. I'll be borrowing ideas here and there, and adding my own, so if you have an idea for something you'd like to see, you're more than welcome to tell me about it. **

**-R.E**


End file.
